A number of catalysts are known for the oxidation of unsaturated aldehydes to the corresponding acid, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,773. Although most of the disclosures suggest that the catalysts are useful for oxidizing methacrolein to methacrylic acid, it has been found that the yields of methacrylic acid are low and that special catalysts are required in this reaction.